Strong
by InfinityPuddle
Summary: Everyone thought Erza was the strongest in Fairy Tail. They were so, so wrong.


So, here I am. In the middle of Louisiana writing a Fairy Tail story, in an RV with internet connection (Courtesy of your very own techie, I!)... I miss the snow T.T

* * *

><p>Strong<p>

One – Shot

InfinityStream

* * *

><p>The man in the cloak stood over the falling figure. His eyes twisted in sheer triumph, his thirst for proof of true power quenched; the man stood above Titania's fallen form, his hands bleeding and twitching, his eyes raping her very fallen form.<p>

"I... I did it!"

He thrust his arms to the sky in victory. He screamed at Titania's bewildered companions; Gray with his bulging eyes, Lucy with tears forming in her eyes; Natsu with his level stare of anger.

"I beat the strongest Fairy!"

He screamed his joy to the heavens, over and over. His comrades stared at him, a sense of overwhelming euphoria taking them all.

"B-Boss!"

Each fallen companion jumped up, despite their very serious injuries, and celebrated.

"Boss beat the strongest Fairy!"

"Kill her now and rip that armor off!"

"Let's kill them and screw the two ladies!"

Gray collapsed. The intensity of the battle finally caught up with him. Lucy backed up to the wall. Her own magic reserves gone, she had to depend on her lone whip; a meager weapon compared to the blood thirsty guild in front of her. Erza dragged herself over to them before finally collapsing before Natsu.

"They're trying to get away!" one of them yelled.

The others turned around and saw the Fairy's backed against a wall. Erza stood up, her magic gone and herself worn out. She looked straight at the man that felled her and spoke.

"I'm not the strongest Fairy."

The boss laughed.

"Of course you're not! Makarov and Gildarts are; but are they here?" he asked, laughter behind his strained voice.

"No. But there is someone stronger than I am," she said, before finally collapsing for the last time, into the arms of Natsu Dragneel.

"Beat the up, Natsu," she whispered before closing her eyes. He looked at her weary face before setting her against the wall, Gray and Lucy both recovered enough to watch over her.

"Nothing happens to her, Candle Brain," Gray promised. Lucy pulled out a key and opened Loke's gate.

"Nothing will get past us," she promised to Natsu.

"Thanks."

And with one stop forward, he let out a terrible roar. A screeching, grating, fearsome sound reverberated through the battleground. Many from the opposing guild fell, blood flowing freely from their ears.

The 'Boss' and the few remaining stood, bewildered at the sudden change. Hadn't the other dark guilds said that Titania was the third strongest in the guild? That only her, Gildarts, and Makarov were to be feared? What happened to the street rumors of the red locked fairy?

What the hell was this thing in front of them?

"No one..."

His voice screeched through their very minds.

"Touches Erza."

And with that, the dragon burst forth, his fangs at the ready, his claws sharp, and his flames hotter than the very depths of hell.

The opposing guild had awoken the dragon within him; gone was the pesky little brat that followed Titania into battle; in his place stood the dragon that governed over the purest form of fire itself.

A blur passed one of the enemies; his body disappeared in an explosion of flames. He appeared in front of another. He stared at this one for one second before ripping his fangs into his neck, burning his body from the inside out. He set out to the next one; his teeth stained with the blood of his enemy, and ripped him in half before the man could feel his ferocious touch.

The Boss was shaking. Natsu Dragneel was literally ripping through each and every one of his comrades like they were his prey. Correction, they were his prey; they just didn't stand a chance.

Natsu let out an otherworldly roar and looked at the boss. The man fainted from fear coursing through him.

He was lucky enough to not feel the inferno that soon claimed his body.

* * *

><p>Gary and Lucy stood calmly as he walked back towards them, his anger gone. The two had seen him like this before. He would fight like this for anyone in the guild; his loyalty.<p>

Erza heard his roars, even in her sleep. It comforted her, the beastly roar of the dragon. The roar that always reverberated through her as a promise to keep her safe; his strength.

"How is she?" he asked. He was his normal, boisterous self.

"She's gonna be fine," Lucy said. She closed Loke's gate, waving him goodbye before turning to Natsu.

"Come on you idiot," Gray said, holding one of Erza's limp arms. "We're carrying her back to the motel."

Natsu nodded and lifter her other arm, letting her feet drag along the ground. She groaned a little and opened her eyes,

"I can walk myself," she said quietly.

"Yeah, right," Natsu said playfully.

"We wouldn't be carrying you if you could," Gray told her.

"You need to rest Erza," Lucy reminded her.

Knowing she was beat, Erza nodded and closed her eyes.

"I... Expect you to be there when I wake up, Natsu," she said quietly.

"Yes ma'am!" he said quickly, a smile on his face and laughter in his voice. 'She's going to be okay!' was screaming through his head.

"Good..."

* * *

><p>The two shared the room, all alone from everyone else. A light kiss on her forehead every now and then reminded him that she was still breathing and well; a light movement of her head and slight concentration for his heartbeat assured her he was still there, pressing his head on her own, unceremoniously shoving her head further into the crook of his neck.<p>

The guild incident now hours behind them, the two finally had the night to relax. Wendy checking her over three times from Natsu's concern, Gajeel making sure Natsu didn't have any residual dragons rage left in him, Lucy and Gray popping in every now and then, even Gildarts and Lisanna showing up after they had heard about Natsu's transformation; the day was a busy one.

"This is nice," he whispered into her ear. He playfully nuzzled his cheek against her and laughed when he heard her slight mewl.

"I never knew the great Erza was a cat," he said.

"I never knew dragons nuzzled their mates like that," she rebutted. He laughed and pulled her closer, his tongue lingering on her ear.

"We don't nuzzle all the time," he replied, his hand beginning to make circles on the small of her back. "We do cool stuff to! We breathe elements, we eat them, he have cool scales when we want them; we are cool and we do not nuzzle all the time."

His hand had lowered with each and every word; Erza couldn't take the incessant teasing.

"Natsu..."

Erza was surprised with herself. She did not show weakness, not in front of Natsu of all people. Natsu was surprised with himself; the two had shared a bed before, in not intimately, and she had never once made a sound like that.

"Erza?"

His hand kept making those circles on her back, driving her closer and closer to insanity. He didn't even know he was teasing her like this!

"Natsu..."

He voice was higher and her eyes were closed; a quick sniff at the air around her and he knew exactly what had happened; she was aroused, immensely, from him and his continuous back rubbing.

"You're sensitive here," he whispered, beaming an evil grin at her.

"D-Dammit Natsu," she whispered. "We said we'd wait 'till- Ah! -marriage!"

She was grinding her hip against him, much to his own arousal. In the split second of thinking, he made his decision.

"We will. But I can't leave you hanging, can I?"

In a completely out of character moment, he sat up and _pulled_ Erza up with him, one hand reaching under her night shirt and another hand trailing up her thigh.

"A-A-Ah!"

The intimate touches were too much for her. She breathing hard, begging for his hands to reach their destinations. One did; she let out an instant mewl, pushing his conviction forward.

"Natsu... Please-"

He pinched the perk bud on her breast. Her reaction was instant as she backed up closer to his chest and she breathed out an angelic moan. She melted into his strong hold and held herself there, letting him take control of her pleasure.

His other hand reached its destination. The wet cloth was ripped from her and his hand was now making circles around her petals.

"Ah-Ah-Ah-AH!"

He pressed his finger against the opening, taking in the sweetness of her smell and the pure, velvety, _softness_ of her untouched womanhood. The want was so, so hard to resist; making his mark on her, right there and now.

"Erza..."

"Natsu... W-W-"

In his grip, she was turned into a puddle of pure, loving, bliss. She was showing weakness but she could care less.

He softly nudged his finger into her untouched depths. She moved forward to meet his finger and began to rock herself on it.

He pressed down on her body and made her stop all her movements.

"I'll be doing all the work," he whispered into her ear. "You rest."

He moved his finger in a repetitive movement, in and out; listening to her soft moans and mewls. Such sounds didn't come out of Erza's mouth without years of building a relationship; this was just one of the rewards of such a relationship.

A sudden movement from her and a long, drawn out moan and he knows she's done for the night. He lets her collapse into his the grip of his arms.

"N-N-N-"

He made a soft noise in her ear. "Sh… Get some rest. You were injured today, remember?"

She nods lightly, her head still empty from her sudden climax. He gently lays her down on the bed and crawls into the sheets, bringing her head back into the crook of his neck.

"My clothes…" she says softly.

"We'll get to it tomorrow."

A small nod and she's out like a light. He chuckles softly, her subconscious mind feeling the reverberations in his mouth.

Inside her head, she dreams of cake, Fairies, sharp swords, and dragons. Inside his head, Natsu dreams of fires, fish, cats, and really soft, and scary, woman.

* * *

><p>"Holy hell!" Lucy said, moving away from the room door.<p>

"Why don't you sound like that when we sleep?" Gray asks her.

"Do you know what they did in their?" she whispered/yelled at him.

"Yep. They did it like bunnies."

"We've never done it! You expect me to sound like that?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

* * *

><p>Hrn….. It's really awkward writing citruses when people are around you. (Looks left and right.)<p>

-InfinityStream


End file.
